


Anoikis

by vjs2259



Category: Babylon 5
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-04
Updated: 2011-08-04
Packaged: 2017-12-08 07:29:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/758714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vjs2259/pseuds/vjs2259
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lyta faces her new future, alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anoikis

**Author's Note:**

> from The Wiki: The word Anoikis was coined by Frisch and Francis in a paper published in the Journal of Cell Biology in 1994. Anoikis, in their words, means "(...the state of being without a home) to describe the cells' apoptotic response to the absence of cell–matrix interactions." 
> 
> I heard this discussed in a scientific lecture, and the word stuck in my head. Being who I am, I immediately thought of Babylon 5.
> 
> Standard disclaimer applies; not my characters or settings or backgrounds. But they are my words.

**Anoikis**

( _homelesness_ )

 

They'd held her briefly in Security for debriefing. There was some discussion of holding her overnight in one of the cells, but that suggestion was over-ruled by Captain Lochley. It was all she could do to remain seated and calmly answer their questions. She wanted desperately to get away from the toxic mix of pity and condemnation that they mentally thrust at her. It was deafening and unrelenting. And she was so very tired.

 

Afterwards they offered to escort her to Medlab, but she firmly declined the offer. There was nothing wrong with her that Stephen Franklin or anyone else could fix. When she finally left Security, Zack walked beside her for a while, but he pointedly turned off to go to Medlab and check on his fallen personnel. She let him go without a word.

 

The walk to her quarters was at once familiar and strange. It was the third place she'd lived in the three years she'd been on the station. Of late, she had been staying in Brown sector with her family. Her mind blanked in self-defense for a moment, but she tracked and pinned down the memory, letting it burn inside her. She'd been staying with her family, and with Byron. And she never would again.

 

Reaching the door to her quarters, she placed a cool hand on the entry pad beside the door. It snicked open, sliding up and to the right, revealing a small tidy room that smelled of emptiness. Entering, she looked at the simple furnishings...a table and chair, in the room beyond a narrow bed. It wasn't home.

 

Lyta Alexander had no home.

 


End file.
